1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to decorative jewelry which is three dimensional, detailed, sculptured jewelry. It involves jewelry in the form of detailed sculpturing with non-conductive words with adhesive attachments which may be worn either on clothing or directly on the skin, or on any other desired surface.
2. Prior Art Statement
Decorative three dimensional sculptured jewelry has been in existence for centuries and has been created in countless shapes and forms. Just as old and boundless are the means by which such jewelry has been adapted and worn. Thus, in general, prior art on this topic describes the formation of different types of decorative jewelry and the corresponding implements for the placement of such jewelry.
Most prior art, in regard to the formation of decorative jewelry, calls for the use of precious metals, gems or similarly dense materials in its creation. The weight and cost of these materials create size limitations to the formation of the jewelry. Although the technology of lightweight plastic moldings and blown plastic foam have been applied to many applications, their use in forming decorative jewelry has been limited.
The typical applications of lightweight plastic moldings and blown plastic foam is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,695 to Jerome C. Stenehjem, to Stephen C. Jacobsen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,482 to J. H. Holtvoight, which show applications through free-standing forms that have mechanical or novelty applications.
Prior art that relates to the application of decorative jewelry to a person, usually depicts a pin, clasp or similar mechanical method of attachment. Those methods of attachments limit the application of jewelry to areas of a person or a persons clothes that accommodate the pin or the clasp. These attachment methods cause damage to the surface on which they are worn and significantly add to the cost and manufacturability of the jewelry. However, some prior art does show the attachment of jewelry through adhesives, as in the present invention, the distinctions from which are set forth below.
The prior art which pertains to adhesively attached jewelry is exemplified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,538 to Murfin describes an emblem and means for adhering it to flat, convex or concave surfaces. The emblem includes an adhesive pad but the adhesive is not entered to be applied to human skin or clothing and makes a seal intending to be permanent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,088 to Robert E. House sets forth a process for creating shaped imitation jewels to be adhered to a persons fingernails. The process or means by which imitation jewels is to be adhered to a person is not addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,016 to Rita K. Frenger shows a process for producing jewelry which is color sensitive to temperature. The temperature sensitive jewelry must be adhered directly to the skin to be functional, thus an adhesive strip is used. The adhesive strip described is created to be resilient, flexible and elastic and attaches to a flexible base of the jewelry so that the adhesive surface will form with the contours of the skin to assure adequate thermoconductivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,690 to Cooper describes a process by which adhesive is used to color an art and craft object. The adhesive is not used to adhere jewelry or any other similar personal item.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,396 to Sugimoto describes three dimensional perfumed seals which may be worn as brooches and pendants. These products are crudely three dimensional at best and lack any detail and sculpturing. In fact, the details are printed on the product of Sugimoto and would not necessarily be distinguishable merely by the contours. These contours are simplistic and are made with covered vinyl which is welded onto the base and pulls down on the foam to form undulations. The undulations are not capable of abrupt changes in direction, e.g. a sharp chin or squared cap. These are all mathematically arcuated and do not have any indentations or impressions which have only partial depths to create actual sculpturing. The Sugimoto products are not capable of partial indentations or impressions due to inherent limitations of the methods of formation.
Thus, the prior art does teach that jewelry may be made from lightweight plastic moldings and blown plastic foam which are made to give realistic three dimensional detailed sculpturing having partial and full impressions therein. Thus, the prior art does not show the use of plastic foams, moldings and adhesives to create the detailed decorative three-dimensional sculptured jewelry of the present invention.